vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
145664-one-of-the-most-importantuseful-often-unknown-mechanics-in-wildstar
Content ---- fyp, see. writing more matters. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I didn't figure out why until after level 50. :P I think the normal Protogames Academy does a good job of teaching new players though. | |} ---- In the training dungeon at level 10 it is clearly explained, along with interrupt armor. And you HAVE to perform it to beat the first boss. It's also explained via voice over and text, in case you arent reading. So, ever since the training dungeon, it's explained. | |} ---- Honestly the level 10 training dungeon is a fantastic tutorial example in general. Teaches you all basic combat mechanics you need to successfully level and do dungeons/adventures. Doesnt just explain, but forces you to perform the mechanics or you'll wipe. On top of that it's a fun first dungeon and most people finish wanting to do more PvE content. It's a great example of a tutorial | |} ---- It really is. Unfortunately, that didn't come until after I learned what a MoO does. Probably would have learned a lot faster if it was. | |} ---- It's like every new player will join DUNGEON. I think such important tutorial should be introduced through solo questing as well. That's how i play at least, so i missed it and figured out by myself. | |} ---- They don't explain it in the tutorial because you don't have interrupts in the tutorial. They most assuredly do explain it in the lvl 10 training dungeon they added specifically for that purpose though. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yeah i know theres the Protogames tutorial but as stated above, and from what ive noticed people tend to miss out on it for various reasons. either happening to NOT quest in that area/ Out leveling it or the zone before getting a group and or having the change to play through it. Aside from people straight missing it entirely, Even the people who DO go through the protogames instance frequently forget/ misunderstand the mechanic/intention of the tutorial. MANY players assume that the Moo Mechanic was Specifically taught for THAT instance (or even ONLY instances/bosses etc) or otherwise misunderstand the fact that its a Vital/ integral mechanic who's ability to implement (and timed correctly) is intended to stick with you and remain a relevant mechanic throughout the Whole game. (IT IS THE VERY REASON 1-2 of EVERY CLASSES ABILITIES, FUNCTION THE WAY THEY DO) I feel this should be stickied because in groups/ lvls from 10-50 players/ groups of players in instances, raids, etc wipe/ have a MUCH harder time doing WHATEVEWR it may be simply because of how many peoplpe DO NOT understand MOOs or know how/when to use them not to mention have NO IDEA how much of a (and how many) problem NOT using MOO's can cause | |} ---- I'm going with this explanation. :lol: | |} ---- yeah, but some people skip that place OR end up thinking its SPECIFICALLY intended for just that boss/ dungeon and stop using/trying after that point | |} ---- ---- ---- It is for THAT VERY REASON, that this needs to be stickied - and also just helps make my/many other's point(s) above Because EVERY week, (apparently) it is a big enough issue/enough players remain obviously unaware and uninformed of the mechanic as well as its role, importance and how often any given occasion in which MOO's can -or at least - SHOULD BE implemented. As well as the fact that it is woven throughout the ENTIRE game and ALL instances/dungeons/raids etc and not just Scattered about seldom here and there. Edited October 30, 2015 by Viconaut | |} ---- If it needs to be taught, it needs to be in a DPS training quest. But I really am baffled as to how it is not self evidently obvious to anyone from the abundance of info on it already out there. :huh: | |} ---- ---- No, this thread shouldn't be stickied. That barely solves the problem as not everyone visits the forum (usually it's a very small percentage that keep up with the forum). What needs to be done is for the game to explain the mechanics better. You get a pop-up tutorial explaining MoOs when you hit level 3 which is when you defeat the final boss in the tutorial - meaning it's out of combat and a while before you get into a fight again, making it very easy to forget. If you choose to skip the tutorial (which would be dumb if you're a new player, but let's not pretend like it doesn't happen), you never get any explanation at all. This is a matter of "show, don't tell". MoOs are one of the core elements of Wildstar's combat, so just telling players about them in passing is a little ridiculous. What they need to do is add a quest in the level 3-6 zone similar to the level 50 contract: Interrupt x number of attacks. Having a player actually have to go through the motions is going to keep it in their mind more. This game relies far too much on pop-up text windows that people eventually start to tune out due to their proliferation when it should be showing people how to do things. Edited October 31, 2015 by Cantatus | |} ---- ---- MMO forums tend to drive me away from actually desiring to play MMOs. This forums has caused that reaction to me several times in the past, and just by reading it. I agree with others that it would be best overall that Interupt Mechanicsbe taught to Players through a quest/mission and that is NOT require grouping to complete it (a.k.a. solo friendly). Players that are only level 10 may not have friends in this game yet, or a guild, and PUGing the level 10 quest is a nightmare. I never finished it myself because I won't PUG in any MMO anymore and my guild no longer exists. Not a demand, just a suggestion. Edited October 31, 2015 by Gardavil | |} ---- ---- ---- ----